


Unexpected Meetings

by sweetkokoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, my first ereri fic omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkokoro/pseuds/sweetkokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager had that feeling again. The very air had turned into a giant fist, a boxing glove that punched into his chestーhot and violentー and for a moment he thought that this would be how it would end. But, he heard the faint chanting of his nameー "Eren! Eren! Oh, my god, Eren! Please, no!" He could feel himself sink into the depths of the darkness that had already engulfed his mind; now it just needed his body. And he willingly submitted himself to it.</p><p> </p><p>-x-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, hello guys! This is actually my first Ereri fic that I've written and I hope you guys enjoy it! It is really short but the chappies will get longer as I go, I promise! Some of the characters may come out ooc regarding it being the first chapter but I'll try to make it better as I go along~

Eren Yeager had that feeling again. The very air had turned into a giant fist, a boxing glove that punched into his chestーhot and violentー and for a moment he thought that this would be how it would end. But, he heard the faint chanting of his nameー "Eren, Eren! Oh, my god! Eren! Please, no! Eren!"

He could feel himself sink into the depths of the darkness that had already engulfed his mind; now it just needed his body. And he willingly submitted himself to it.

 

-x-

 

It had been a quite some time since Eren had been in the hospital. Approximately 9 months since his last visit in the horrid place. He detested the hospital. He'd been there so many times. Eren could already smell the scent of the hospital, he recognized it instantly. He fluttered his eyes, groaning as he lifted his right arm to rub away the drowsiness from him eyes.

"You're awake! Oh, dear God, Eren, you scared me half to death." The voice that came from the left side of his hospital bed sounded awfully familiar. "Eren, can you hear me?" It was Mikasa.

"M-Mikasa? Is that you?" It was down-right stupid to ask who it was when he knew exactly who it was already, just by voice recognition.

"Yeah, Eren, it is me. How are you feeling? Mikasa questioned, her voice was fragile, she sounded concern and he could feel her lean in closer. "You're in the hospital, Eren. You had an asthma attack again. You passed out and it scared me half to death, you weren't responding and I thought I lost you, don't _ever_  do that to me again, you hear me? _Ever._ "

"It's not like it's something I can control, Mikasa. I'm sorry for scaring you, but I'm so lost on what happened." Eren sympathized, he honestly had no idea what had happened. Everything before his attack he had no memory of It.

"I got home a little after you, I assume. I entered the door and saw you spazzing out in the living room. You were like a fish out of water." Both Eren and Mikasa lived together since they were siblings since they moved out, Eren being 19 and Mikasa 21.

Eren chuckled, wincing quickly afterwards. Mikasa leaned in, putting her hand on Eren's shoulder, "Eren, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My chest is aching, that's all."

"Don't lie. If something hurts, tell me."

"Mikasa, I'm fine, honestly. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?" Mikasa retorted, sitting back on her chair. She clutched the armrest with her right hand and took a deep breath, "I almost fucking lost you, my little brother."

"I'm not a child."

"Of course you are, dammit. Until you can live on your own, you're not an adult yet."

"Your ways are complicated, has anyone ever told you that, Mikasa? Hell, even you're complicated." A smirk spread across Eren's face.

"Shut up." Mikasa laughed, rolling her eyes. The room stayed silent for a moment before Eren decided to speak up again.

"What time is it?" He asked, brushing his hand through his hair. He propped himself onto his elbows, the pain in his chest hadn't gone away. He could still feel it, tightening around his chest, squeezing his lungs. It became difficult for him to breath, the heavy feeling in his chest hit him again. Eren tried ignoring it, trying to keep the pain from appearing on his face. He didn't want to worry Mikasa even more. Eren gave up and leaned back down onto the hospital bed. The gown he was wearing was a cyan-ish color, with blue-ish and purple-ish stripes going horizontally across it. The room he was in was confiscated of color, it was all white and cream colors. Eren looked around and he noticed there was a small shelf to his right, it was white and it held a small lamp that had a floral print on it. The flowers seemed to have a pastel coloring to it. It also seemed to be the only thing with color in the room, except for of course, Mikasa.

"It's 10:16PM." Mikasa answered, watching as he looked around the room. He seemed be observing the scenery, which was quite dull.

"You should go home." Eren said, admiring the view he had. He had a window room.

"I'm staying."

Eren head snapped back to his left, giving her a confused look, "You're staying?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving you here."

"Don't tell me they're keeping me here.." He groaned, bringing his arm to cover his face. He dreaded staying over-night.

"For a couple of days. It won't be too bad, Eren."

"It'll be hell. Plus, you're not staying here, you've got school."

"I can take a few days off," she said, "No biggie."

 

"Fuck no," Eren argued. He knew school meant a lot to Mikasa and missing a couple of days of it would basically leave her behind by a lot. "You're not staying here, you've got school and that's the end of it. And like you said, it'll be fine." He didn't particularly liked the idea of Mikasa being constantly around. It wasn't that he didn't like having her aroundーhe did. Very much, but he felt like being alone for at least a while.

"Erenー"

"No, Mikasa. I'll be fine, I swear. I won't try to run away or anything, go home and get some rest, sleep."

"I'm not sure.."

"Do it. You have classes tomorrow, do it for me. I swear, I'll behave."

Mikasa hesitated for a moment, she wanted to stay there and keep a watch over Eren during the night. She was family, so she could stay. "Fine, but as soon as my last class ends, expect me here immediately."

"Get lunch at least."

"Are you basically telling me to fuck off?" Mikasa crossed her arms, she was holding back a smile.

"I might be." Eren laughed, joined along with Mikasa. "But in a nicer, non-rude way."

"Fine, I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow, Eren." Mikasa gathered her jacket and picked herself off from the back of the chair, slipping her right arm in first.

"See you tomorrow." Eren said, leaning down comfortably on the bed. He watched as Mikasa strolled to the door, finishing up her zippering. She opened the door and stopped.

"Oh, by the way, Eren.." she trailed off, looking over her shoulder.

"What?" Eren answered.

"Fuck you, and goodnight." She laughed, and with that, she closed the door behind her.

 

-x-

 

Eren rested his arms behind his head and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, the drowsiness began to seep in again.

"Quite rude of you, if I say so myself."

Eren's eyes instantly opened, he looked around the room, quickly propping himself on his elbows again.

"I'm behind the big-ass curtain in this room, you must be blind if you don't see it."

Eren turned to his left where Mikasa was earlier, and as the anonymous voice described, there was a huge curtain covering a certain area in the room. "I didn't know I shared a room."

"Well, now you do." The tone was stern and flat. "Quite the conversation with that girlfriend of yours." It was deep, too. This was obviously a guy.

"Uhm," Eren stuttered, he felt weird talking without looking at the person. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my older sister."

"Ah, I see. My bad." Eren heard the sound of sheets ruffling, so he assumed the person was moving around the bed, soon the curtain moved and behind it was an intimidating looking man. "Might as well introduce myself now that I've sparked up a conversation," the man groaned, pulling his leg over to the side. His left leg was completely bandaged and his arm was, too. His face was all bruised up. "My name's Levi, what's yours, brat?"

"Eren- Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you, Levi. Why are you here? In the hospital, I mean. I'm in here for my stupid asthma."

"Got my ass kicked, that's why I'm all fucked up. Hell, I'm fucked up in general."

"Ass kicked? By whom?"

"Myself."


	2. Actions Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight of Levi's actual purpose for being hospitalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I really didn't know where to go with this chapter. I know it's not very long but I don't want this fic to be short, either. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it~ ah, and yes, I do have a tumblr and you can ask question on whatnot c: rivaille-allure.tumblr.com

Eren had no idea how to reply to the man to his left. "Yourself? What happened?" Eren played with the blanket covering his lower body, he noticed all the machinery in the room, he didn't like it. To him, at least; it felt as if they were keeping an eye on him. Eren didn't like pampering, he was more of an independent individual. 

 

"Nothing, really."

 

Eren quirked an eyebrow and laughed under his breath. Was this guy trying to act tough? "Nothing? Are you kidding? You've got a broken arm and leg, how is that nothing?" 

 

"These are minor," Levi argued. "I've been through worse, but these are honestly nothing of importance." He lifted up his right arm, keeping it elevated for a couple of seconds. Eren watched as the other man's expression didn't change at all. It was the same, even if he lifted his broken arm. _Maybe high pain tolerance,_  Eren thought. 

 

"I see. Are they keeping you here?" 

 

Eren heard a loud laugh come from Levi's mouth, "Of course, you damned brat. I'm not leaving this place for some time." He sighed heavily, "And I'm sharing a room with you, which will make matters only worse."

 

Eren scoffed, who the hell does this guy think he is? "The feeling is mutual."

 

"Nice to know you have a sense of humor. You're tolerable, I guess." Levi reached over and pulled out a contraction that looked like it was attached to the bed. Like everything else in the room, it was a light color. 

 

"Hey, what is that?" Eren asked, pointing to it.

 

"This?" Levi responded, pointing to the object. He pulled out something that seemed to be a small monitor. "It's a small television." 

 

"Oh." Eren trailed off, looking to the side of his bed, not wanting to make it obvious that he was looking for the same thing Levi pulled out. He softly patted the edges of the big thing, turning his body to the left to get a good look at the sides.

 

"It's on the right side of your bed." 

 

Eren looked up, looking at Levi, "T-thanks.." He felt a familiar warmness creeping on the sides of his cheeks as he turned the opposite of the way he was turning, and as Levi depicted, the small television was on the right side of his bed. Eren sat himself up, pulling out the small screen, it was attached to "arms" that kept it secure. The little thing was easy to manage, it could be put anywhere near the bed. He experimented with the different positions he could put it in, finding one position that suited his fitting before turning it on. The place Eren chose was so that the arm was hovering above his torso. Eren settled himself comfortably on the bed before turning the tv on.  _I wonder if they have Criminal Minds._

One of Eren's favorite shows was Criminal Minds. He loved the different investigations and just the creativity of some master minds. Eren loved every single character and each and every one of their personalities. From the complex theories of Spencer, to the humorous smart-mouthed answers of Penelope Garcia. 

 

It had been a while since Mikasa had left, and Eren had no idea what time it was. He searched the room with precision but he couldn't seem to find a clock anywhere. The small television hovered above him, Eren was a bit jumpy and just unsure of his actions. 

 

"Uhm," Eren spoke up, waving his hand to catch Levi's attention. "L-Levi.." He felt nervous calling him out by his name. He felt obnoxious, which he probably wasーin Levi's mind. A brat who wouldn't leave him alone.

 

"What is it?" Levi's face was still faced towards the screen. He didn't even look at Eren, all he could do was stare at him. He kept his eye on him, analyzing every single detail of his face. He noticed minor things; like the way his eyebrows seemed to narrow down into an unpleasant expression. The bruises on the lower side of his left jaw were dark and heavy, they seemed to drain the life out of Levi. They were dark purple splotches, and they were localized on random areas of his face. 

 

"Is there, like, a clock around there?" Eren spoke softly, nervously. "I need to know the time." 

 

"For what?" 

 

"A show I was gonna watch on this," Eren pointed to the tv, "I wanted to know if it's still on." 

 

"What show?" 

 

Eren breathed in sharply, did Levi really need to question every single one of his responses? He clutched the bed sheets and slowly counted to ten. He didn't want to fuck up the atmosphere surrounding them by smart-mouthing him and getting Levi on his bad side. The guy seemed relatively nice. As said, they were going to spend the next couple of days together since they shared a room. And making him hate his guts in their first day together would turn out to be hell the next couple of days. " _Criminal Minds."_  

 

Levi finally faced him, his eyebrow arched. "Criminal Minds? At least you have good taste in entertainment. It's on right now, it's nearly done though." 

 

"You watch Criminal Minds?" 

 

"Yes. I've seen all of the episodes so far." 

 

Eren felt a rush of enthusiasm, "I have, too! Which episode is on right now?"

 

"The aftermath episode where Garcia gets shot, where everything ameliorates."

 

"I've seen that episode so many times. Do you have a favorite episode?" 

 

Levi seemed to be in thought, he looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip, "Well, actually, every single episode is wonderfully scripted and the actors fit the role so well. But, if I do have to choose, it would be those couple of episodes where Spencer gets the shit beat out of him," Levi chuckled, "The kid still had the heart to sooth down his captor and.." 

 

For the rest of the night, Eren and Levi spoke about CM episodes, the creativity and emotional attachment that you could feel from a screen. Eren fell asleep before both of them, biding adieu to Levi with a soft "goodnight." 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

Eren woke up to the faint sounds of laughter. It wasn't just any amused laughter, it was hysterical, almost ballistic. He held his breath, and he tilted his head to the side, scanning the room. Was there anyone else in the room? He wasn't aware of the time, all he heard was the steady repetition ofーtick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. Time kept going, nothing stopped it, but to Eren it seemed as if every second was an eternity and a day. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and Eren breathed out through his nose, his whole body was tense, the feeling he felt was uneasy, almost troublesome. The soft ruffling of sheets filled the room, it was no question that it was coming from Levi. Levi. What the fuck was he doing? He slowly lifted himself up from the bed, "L-Levi...?" 

 

Immediately, there was a huge noise that made Eren jump and the steady beeping coming from Levi completely stopped. Fear tackled Eren's mind like a a wave, the worst case scenario came into mind. Was he dead? Shit. "Fuck," Eren cursed under his breath, he roughly detached everything that was attached to his body, the cords, the wires, he jumped out of his hospital bed and he set foot on the floor. His first steps were wobbly and Eren's vision blacked out for a minority of seconds, he slightly glazed the machines around him with his hands, trying to steady himself. The floor was cold. The room was cold. Was it always this cold? "Levi!" Eren called out again, reaching his hand out into the depths of the darkness as if waiting for a pair of arms to embrace him and lead him through the lack of color, the lack of life. 

 

Eren hated the dark. 

 

"Levi! Levi! Are you okay?!" Eren blindly stretched his arms out, walking quickly towards the direction Levi was in, he felt a cold, elastic texture beneath his fingertips and he quickly snatched it, yanking it to the left. "Levi!" He yelled out once more, running towards the end of the bed to reach the other side. 

 

On the floor, was a sprawled out unconscious Levi, "Fuck, fuck, fuc. Oh, my god." Eren quickly dropped to his knees, extending out his pointer finger and middle finger out, "Please have a pulse, please.." Eren mumbled under his breath. 

 

Before he could react, he felt an excruciating pain, Levi had a death grip on his fingers and Eren retorted back as he felt his fingers being bent back, he screamed out in pain. He was quite sure Levi had broken his fingers, "Levi! L-Let go!" Eren clutched his shoulder, the pain of his bones being broken ran up the side of his arm. His face scrunched up as the pain continued. 

 

Levi yanked Eren's hand towards him, letting go of his fingers as he reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, their lips connected and Eren's eyes widened in disbelief. He tried pulling away but Levi's grip was strong. Finally, after a couple of seconds, Levi detached his grip from Eren's hair and he looked him dead in the eye, "Don't ever put your fucking filthy hands on me again, I don't want them anymore." 

 

Anymore?

 

"You're not suppose to be here. You're dead. You're  _dead."_ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> And there goes my first chapter! I hope you guys liked it, giving me some feedback would really help motivate me to continue writing!


End file.
